Sailor Moon: The Next Generation
by AllyKB92602
Summary: Over 30 or 40 years has pasted since the epic final battle of the original sailor scouts and the nega moons. A New threat soon rises and Rini's daughter Aimee soon learns of her destiny as the new Sailor Moon and is joined up by the new Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus to help her in what turns out to be an epic adventure...
1. Destiny Awakens

_**Chapter 1**_

" _Destiny Awakens"_

 _A young 13 year old girl named Aimee was walking down the street after school was over and looks in a store window seeing something she liked and puts her head on the glass sad "Why does everything good have to cost so much?" She says to herself sighing looking at nice outfit on display but it cost 150 dollars according to the sign._

 _Aimee then went to head down the street as she was gonna head for the arcade. It was a place she always enjoys hanging out at everyday after school._

 _A black cat then ran past her heading down the street and went to cross the street when a semi was coming her way. Aimee spots her and then saw the semi before she quickly ran for the cat and leaps out grabbing the cat and rolls them over to the other side of the street in time._

 _The black cat then looks to her 'She saved me' The cat thought to herself sensing something special about this girl and knew she was the one. "Thank you, you saved my life, it's certain you have a kind heart who is dedicated to saving lives" The cat says and The girl looks to her thinking "you just talked, my mom and grand mother once had a talking cat named Luna"_

 _The black cat gasps "Wait Luna? You mean your mom and Grand mother is Rini and Serena Tsukino?" She asks and Aimee looks to her "How do you know my mom and grand mother?" She asks the cat confused. The cat looks to her "My name is Celina and it is a long story, but I am certain now that you are the chosen one" Celina says to Aimee._

 _Aimee looks to her thinking "Chosen one? What you mean?, Wait I remember my mom and grand mother telling me stories about the sailor scouts" She says to Celina who was then even more convinced she was the chosen one "Yes, you are chosen to carry on your family's legacy as Sailor Moon" Celina tells her and Aimee was in shock._

 _Aimee looks to Celina thinking "Seriously? But why? I thought the need for the sailor scouts was no more though?" She asks curiously._

" _Perhaps we should continue this conversation somewhere else" Celina says before Aimee gasps thinking "Oh of course" She says before leading Celina back to her house and takes her up to her room._

 _Aimee sits on her bed soon and watches Celina hop on the bed too "So, why now what changed?" Aimee asks having heard so many of the stories from her mom and grand mother's adventures with their friends._

 _Celina looks to her "A new threat has risen forcing the sailor scouts to once again be needed and with the original scouts to old to continue their duties, A new group of scouts is needed which I have been put in charge of recruiting them and serving as a guide and mentor to them" Celina tells Aimee._

 _Aimee looks to her thinking "So, other then my family what makes me right for Sailor Moon?" She asks curiously. "Because, of your kind spirit and you have the heart of a hero not to mention your only one I met so far who knows the stories of the sailor scouts" Celina tells her speaking the truth._

 _Aimee's door soon opens and standing in the doorway was a young 8 year old girl "Krista, what have I told you about coming in without permission?" Aimee asks not happy. Krista looks then pouts "Sorry, but mommy said to tell you it's dinner time" She says to Aimee then gasps seeing the cat "you brought home a cat?" She asks getting excited._

 _Aimee looks to her thinking "Yes, but you can't say a word to mom, I will tell her when the time is right" She says to her and Krista nods petting Celina seeing a moon engraving on her forehead "Cute moon" She says giggling._

 _Celina remains quiet as she was not yet sure if Krista was special like Aimee. Aimee notices the moon too and smiles "yeah, it is pretty cute isn't it" She says to her smiling while also wondering why Celina was not talking around Krista._

 _Aimee looks to Krista "Tell mom I'll be down in a minute" She says to her before seeing Krista nod and leave the room. Aimee then looks to Celina thinking "Why didn't you say anything with her around?" She asks curiously._

 _Celina then looks over to her as she lays on Aimee's bed "I have yet to sense anything special about her and if I don't see anything special about her, I have no reason to reveal to her that I can talk" Celina says to her and Aimee sighs while nodding "I see" She says and then went down stairs to eat dinner with her family._

 _Meanwhile at a dark castle in what looks to be another dimension a evil looking woman looks to a crystal ball "The time is finally here to strike with the sailor scouts long gone theirs no one to stop me and my forces" She says and laughs evilly._

 _She then looks to what looks to be a cute little girl "you know what to do, find where kids like to hang out and work on putting them under your spell, we can't risk new sailor scouts to be born" She tells the little girl._

 _The next day it was Saturday so kids was hanging out at the mall when the supposedly little girl walks in the mall seeing everyone smirking._

 _She then works her magic and begins casting a spell to put all the children under her control which was easier then she expected before looking to them "That's right children your under my control" She says before turning into a creature and laughs "Attack the adults take out of adults" She orders._

 _The children then charges at the adults attacking them which made the adults to afraid to fight back as it was their own children being controlled._

 _Just moments later Aimee walks in the mall and sees the kids attacking parents "What in the world?" She says very puzzled. Celina followed her inside "It's one of the Ultra verses" She says to her knowing this kind of magic anywhere._

 _Aimee looks "Ultra Verses?" She asks confused then saw the creature "Whoa, ooh Ultra Verses now I get it" She says and looks to the creature "Hey!, release those kids now!" She says to the creature._

 _The creature laughs seeing her "Ooh what's this another kid to put under my control?" She says smirking. Celina looks to Aimee "It is time Aimee" She says having the sailor item in her mouth for Aimee._

 _Aimee then nods before taking the item and then glares "Those Children will be released!" She says holding the item looking serious "Moon Prism Power" She calls out before entering a sequence as she turns before a gem on her chest then flashes before a pink ribbon beginning to make her sailor outfit appear and she turns before bringing her arms to her face the same pink ribbon like forms into white arm braces and the pink ribbon then goes down her body before making her skirt and boots appear._

 _To Finish off the transformation a gem appears on her forehead and forms her tiara then makes 2 gems appear in her hair before she strikes a pose as a moon appears behind her._

 _The creature looks to her and gasps "A sailor Scout, my master won't be pleased" She says before attacking Sailor Moon. "I will destroy you in order to please my master!" She shouts attacking._

 _Aimee dodges the attack looking to the creature "Last chance, fill those children or pay the price" She says to the creature giving her one final chance to do the right thing._

 _The creature then laughs looking to her "Never!" She says then looks to the children "Minions, attack Sailor Moon" She orders and the kids charges at Aimee who was also afraid to hurt the kids._

 _Aimee looks to the children "No, stay back kids, I don't wanna hurt you" She says trying to get away from them. Celina looks to her "Aimee, what are you doing? If you defeat the creature you will release the kids from the spell" Celina explains to her watching Aimee run around trying to get away from the kids._

 _Aimee then nods "Right" She says stopping and goes into another sequence before taking her tiara holding it out as it closes and she turns around a bit with it before striking a pose "Moon Tiara Magic!" She calls out tossing the tiara at the creature who then screams in pain as it strikes her before eliminates her from existence._

 _Just then the children was freed from the evil spell that was on them and they look around confused especially when they see their parents looking afraid of them._

 _Still as Sailor Moon Aimee looks to the parents "It is okay, your children has been freed of the evil spell" She says to them and the parents stood up sighing with relief being so happy their kids was okay now._

 _Aimee then leaves the mall going behind the building where she reverts back to her normal self before running back in the mall to check on them._

 _Aimee then saw her own sister standing around looking puzzled and she ran over to her "Krista are you okay? Who are you here with?" She asks while shocked to see her there but glad she was ok._

 _Krista then looks before hugging her sister tightly and whispers in her ear "Thank you For saving me" She says which made Aimee gasp before looking to her taking her hand leading her out of the mall "How did you know?" She asks in shock while Celina follows them._

 _Krista giggles looking to her "Your not the only one mom and grandma told the stories too, they told me as well" She says and Celina thinks wondering if their could be something special about Krista after all._

" _Seems then the secret is safe with her after all" Celina says revealing herself to Krista. Krista then giggles looking to her thinking "You talk, I knew you looked like Luna did" She says smiling._

 _Celina looks to her smiling "That's right, Luna was my well what you humans would call grand mother" She says to her and thinks before looking around missing her home a bit now._

 _Aimee then looks to them thinking "Why don't we head home, I Don't know about you Krista but I have suddenly had enough of the mall for now" She says to them and leads them all back to the house._

 _Krista spots an ice cream stand near by and stops Aimee pointing at the stand looking to Aimee. Aimee smiles taking her over there "Alright we can get some ice cream" She says and Krista gets excited._

 _Aimee looks to the guy selling the ice cream "One Chocolate and one Chocolate Strawberry please" She says and the guy makes the cones up and hands them the ice cream cones. Aimee then pays the guy before looking to Krista "Okay, let's get back home" She says before they take the ice cream cones and continue to walk down the street heading back to their house. "Now Krista, you must not tell any of your friends my secret" She says knowing the other kids would of lost their memory about what happen but wonders why Krista remembered everything._

 _Rini was on the porch when they got back and looks to Aimee "I can sense it in you, You became Sailor Moon continuing the legacy huh" She says and smiles._

 _Aimee then gasps looking to her "How did you know?" She asks confused and Rini shakes her head "You forget, I was Sailor Mini Moon I can feel with the legacy been past on, and your grand mother will be happy to hear you have taken over for her as Sailor Moon"_

 _Celina looks to Rini and nuzzled up against her before looking to them "The next task is locating the chosen ones of the remaining sailor scouts" She says to them and Aimee thinks "Who are the others though?" She asks Celina wondering who the chosen ones was._

 _Rini looks to her smiling "That's the question, lot of times you don't find out until the moment their each needed" Rini says remembering her days as Sailor Mini Moon. Krista looks to them cutely "What about me?" She asks and Rini smiles looking to her "Only time will tell my child, you never know what the future will hold._

 _Aimee looks to her smiling "Never know maybe you'll someday take over for me even" She says to Krista giggling and tickles her making Krista laugh "I bet i'd make a cuter Sailor Moon then you" Krista says laughing then gets chased by Aimee which makes Rini and Celina both laugh._


	2. Fire & Water

_**Chapter 2**_

" _Fire & Water"_

 _It was a Monday morning as Aimee was arriving at school when two new girls was arriving too "Are you both new?, I'd be happy to show you both around sometime" Aimee says to them smiling._

 _A girl with redish black hair looks to her smiling "That'd be great I'm Trisha and This is well.. you know i don't believe even i caught your name" Trisha says to the girl with light blue hair._

 _The girl smiles looking to them both with a cute giggle "Name's Chloe and it's nice to meet you both" She says to them smiling._

 _Aimee smiles looks to them "I'm Aimee it's a pleasure meeting you both" She says leading them both inside the school before pointing out the office to them for they can get their class schedule if they havn't yet "Bit of advice don't get on Principal Carson's bad side he has a nasty temper" She says to them both._

 _Trisha looks to her thinking "Swell" She says before heading off to the office with Chloe following beside her while Aimee heads over to her locker._

 _Aimee unlocks her locker before putting in her backpack before closing and locking it back up._

 _Trisha and Chloe then walks over holding their schedules "Hey again" Chloe says smiling._

 _Trisha looks to Aimee "So what's there to do around this town?" She asks looking to her and Aimee smiles "Well, theirs a arcade downtown and got a huge mall and a beach and quite a few other stuff" Aimee says to them._

 _Chloe looks to Aimee "An Arcade? I love arcades" She says so knowing she will like it here in this town. Trisha shakes her head "Arcade? What are you 5?" She says rolling her eyes._

 _Aimee looks to Trisha "Come on, give it a chance you just might like it" She says then thinks "Tell you what Meet me here after school and we can go there together and you can check it out, but i gotta pick up my little sister on the way there" Aimee says and both Chloe and Trisha nods agreeing._

 _They then go to class soon going their seperate ways due to being in different classes then each other. Aimee could just tell she was making two new friends and hopes they end up liking it here._

 _Celina was looking in the windows of the school and spots both of the new girls sensing something "Could it be?" She says to herself wondering if they could be chosen ones too._

 _Celina then leaves heading back to Aimee's house to talk with Rini about this. "I know theirs something about these girls" She says trying hoping she was right about it._

 _Hours passed by and school was soon letting out for the day as Aimee made her way to her locker. Chloe meets up with Aimee then moments later so does Trisha "We got something we gotta take care of but we will meet up with you at the Arcade in an hour" Trisha says to Aimee._

 _Aimee then looks to them thinking "Alright, i will go pick up my sister and meet you there, just don't be late" She says to them and heads off to pick up Krista from school._

 _Krista was waiting outside listening to music then smiles when she saw her big sister who she then runs to and hugs tightly. "Did you miss me or something?" Aimee asks giggling hugging her back before taking her hand and walks down the street with her heading to the arcade._

 _As they walk down the street they then see people running and screaming "Krista, go hide" Aimee says to her seeing the crowd before spotting a creepy looking creature._

 _Krista then ran to an alley hiding "Moon Prism Power" She calls out before entering a sequence as she turns before a gem on her chest then flashes before a pink ribbon beginning to make her sailor outfit appear and she turns before bringing her arms to her face the same pink ribbon like forms into white arm braces and the pink ribbon then goes down her body before making her skirt and boots appear._

 _To Finish off the transformation a gem appears on her forehead and forms her tiara then makes 2 gems appear in her hair before she strikes a pose as a moon appears behind her._

 _Aimee then saw a few frozen people and sighs "I better beat this creature before the entire city becomes an ice age" She says to herself leaping into battle with the creature._

 _Meanwhile in a Dark castle in an ulternate universe Mystica Diamond was watching the battle in her crystal ball "So, Sailor Moon thinks she can save her precious city from becoming my own ice age huh, not gonna happen!" She says laughing._

 _She then uses her magic summoning a humanoid Ultra verse "Grey Star go and help Madam Ice destroy Sailor Moon, i want that sailor scout finished" She says to Grey Star who then went to join Madam Ice._

 _Grey Star arrives in their world appearing in some kind of warrior form having strange armor on "Sailor Moon, you have met your end prepair to be destroyed" He says to Aimee who looks to him "And just who are you?" She asks curiously._

 _Celina was in the area and goes over to Aimee "Aimee, watch out that is Grey Star he's Mystica Diamond's right hand" She says and Aimee looks before thinking "Guess i will have to take him down too alone with this Madam Ice" Aimee says_

 _She uses her sailor powers on both Grey Star and Madam Ice however was taking a beaten a bit as they was over powering her. "Their too strong what am i suppose to do Celina?" She asks and Celina was speechless as she knew Aimee needed help._

" _Hey!, Leave her alone" A girl's voice says from no where and Madam Ice, Grey Star, Aimee and Celina all gasps and looks up to a roof where they all see Trisha and Chloe standing before them "Huh? What are they doing here?" Aimee says looking._

 _Just then in a sequence a golden pen with gold ring around it and a red gem was seen in Trisha's hand "Mars, Power!" She calls out as a ring of fire then goes along her as she turns transforming her into a Red & White sailor scout uniform and with a gold tiara on her forehead before she strikes a pose as a ring of fire appears behind her._

 _Chloe then appears in a sequence holding same kind of pen but with a blue gem in the center "Mercury Power!" She calls out and turns as a stream of water goes along her transforming her into a blue & white sailor scout uniform before bringing her arms into a x at her face as causing her tiara to form before striking a pose as a pool of water appears behind her._

 _Aimee looks to them "What the?" She says in shock trying to take this all in now. Celina then looks to them amazed "I knew it!, your new friends are Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury 2 of the sailor scouts meant to join you Aimee" She says to her._

 _Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury then leaps off the roof doing flips down landing beside Sailor Moon "Well, if i would of known you was like us, We would of let you in on our secret this morning" Sailor Mars says to Sailor Moon "Let's just focus on taking these 2 down then we can talk about this" Aimee says._

 _Sailor Mars then goes to attack "Fire, Soul" She calls out and sends numerous fire balls at Madam Ice that turns into one huge blaze of fire. Sailor Mercury then goes to attack too "Mercury, Bubbles Blast!" She calls out sending out numberous blasts of bubbles which both attacks does heavy damage but not yet destorys Madam Ice._

 _Sailor Moon then takes her Tiara and turns prepairing to attack "Moon Tiara Magic!" She calls out tossing the tiara at Madam Ice eliminating her. Grey Star's eyes widens seeing this "If Mystica Diamond thinks i will meet the same fate for her she is crazy" He says getting out of there returning to the ulternate universe._

 _Aimee, Chloe and Trisha then revert back to their normal selves before Krista came running out "Aimee!" She shouts and hugs her sister tightly "Hey, it's ok look the people is safe" She says pointing to everyone being unfrozed looking around puzzled._

 _The four of them then head down the street together heading for the arcade together "So when did you both get your powers?" Aimee asks both Trisha and Chloe. Trisha looks to her thinking "well, i had my golden pen since i was little i don't remember when but i do remember a white cat who came in my room one night and just dropped it beside me going on about my destiny" She says._

 _Chloe then gasps thinking "Wait, White cat? I found a white cat last year back in my old town and he gave me my golden pen telling me about my destiny too and he's been with me ever since" She says to them and Celina looks in shock "White Cat? Is his name by chance Cosmo?" Celina asks curiously and Chloe thinks "How did you know?" She asks confused until Celina explains how Cosmo is her brother and is a guardian & guide like her._

 _Aimee looks to them thinking "So Celina, you mean you and this Cosmo was sent here to help the three of us become sailor scouts and take down the forces of evil?" She asks looking to her curiously._

 _Celina walks along side Aimee and looks up to her "You could say that yes, however theirs atleast two other sailor scouts still to be found if not more" She says to Aimee._

 _Chloe then looks to them sighing "This is a lot to take in, why don't we play some games to help take our minds off this for awhile" She says before smiling._

 _Aimee laughs nodding "Yeah, i agree" She says to Chloe then they both look over to Trisha who was not into Arcades really "Oh fine" Trisha says sighing making Aimee, Chloe and Krista smile happily as they go inside the arcade and start playing games._


	3. Thunder Savior

_**Chapter 3**_

" _Thunder Savior"_

 _A new family was moving in the neighborhood and they had a daughter around 13 or 14. Her mother looks to her "Kari, why don't you check out the town, your father and I can unload the truck" Her mother says and Kari shrugs before heading into town. Once in town she spots the local arcade and walks in "Nice place" She says looking around seeing a bunch of kids playing the games._

 _She walks over to where Aimee, Trisha and Chloe was watching them play a game she always played back in her old hometown "Not Bad, but I can tell you don't know all this games secrets" She says to them smirking._

 _Aimee looks to her thinking "Not Bad? Just who are you?" She asks looking to her a bit annoyed by her comment. "Relax, my name is Kari and I actually have beat this game probably 100 times" She says to them before offering to help them master the game themselves which is something not all game experts are willing to do._

 _Chloe looks to her finding it really nice that she'd offer to help them if she was this good "You mean it? That would be so awesome!" She says smiling. Trisha looks thinks "What's in it for you though?" She asks figuring there has to be a catch to this offer._

 _Kari sighs and looks to them "Look, I just moved to town today, and I just wanna make some friends here so I thought i'd offer to help improve your gaming" She says before turning to leave._

 _Aimee looks to her "Wait, forgive Trisha's rudeness she let's her mouth speak before thinking" She says and Trisha sighs looking "Sorry" She says to Kari "Welcome to town, you'll like it here" Chloe says to her smiling._

 _Aimee looks to Kari smiling "I am Aimee, the sweetheart here is Chloe and of course you Met Trisha here" Aimee says smiling and Kari looks to them before giving a friendly smile "Nice to meet you guys, I am Kari" She says to them noticing they look around her age which she liked._

 _Celina was outside the arcade looking into the window then gasps seeing Kari "I don't believe it, she's been found after all this time it's really her" She says having recognized Kari from somewhere._

" _I remember when I first met her" A voice says before a white cat comes up behind Celina who turns quickly looking "Cosmo, It's been awhile" She says happy to see him. "Indeed it has sister" He says smiling and walks over beside her "i see, you been busy getting the sailor scouts together" He says to her smiling._

" _I hear your the one been busy not me, I only gave Sailor Moon her powers seems you gave the rest theirs" She says before looking into the window thinking "The new girl, does she know?" She asks him curiously._

 _Cosmo looks to her thinking "Of who she is? No not yet" He says thinking and looks to her "However I do believe she still has the pen you gave her years ago" Cosmo says remembering her always having the gold & Green pen that has a star on the top of it in her room at her desk a lot of times._

 _Celina looks to her "So, it's not just Chloe you protect you look out for all of them too" She says smiling. "Just like we was instructed to do" Cosmo says to her thinking "Remember our assignments isn't just Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury it's all of them" He adds to his sister._

 _Kari then starts a new game at the one they was at and plays it and explains different tricks and secrets about beating the game easier and quicker which Aimee, Chloe and even Trisha was impressed by Kari's skills as she was unbelievable._

 _Kari smiles looking to them feeling she's truly began making some friends in her new town already. She then looks at the time thinking "Hey I got to go, I hope to see you all around sometime" She says and rushed off heading back home as she knew she should help unpack atleast._

 _Aimee looks to Chloe and Trisha "I hope she goes to our school, She seems like a great girl" She says to them smiling. Chloe looks to Aimee smiling "i Totally agree with you Aimee, I think we made a new friend today" She says giggling._

 _Trisha looks to them "We gonna spend all day here or what?" She says still not to crazy about arcades really. Aimee shakes her head looking to her "No one is forcing you to be here you came on your own" She says smiling but thinks "How about we go the mall for awhile?" She asks them and Trisha thinks "Now, I can handle the mall" She says agreeing to it._

 _Chloe laughs hearing Trisha shaking her head "Well least you know how to have fun when comes to shopping" She says as Trisha had a hard time knowing how to have fun once in awhile._

 _The girls then heads off to the mall hitting the food court first "I am starving" Aimee says and Chloe was getting hungry too "Yeah, let's get a bite to eat" She says agreeing with Aimee._

 _Trisha looks thinking "I did forget to have breakfast so I can go for a bite too" She says and they go over to one of the food courts and order some food. Aimee thinks "So Chloe, what did you think of the tips Kari shared with us?" She asks her curiously._

 _Meanwhile in the alter dimension Mystica Diamond was looking in her crystal ball "Time to put an end to these sailor scouts once and for all" She says planning her attack on them. Dark Star looks to her "As you wish my queen" He says to her heading off to lead a creature down._

 _Mystica Diamond walks around thinking "Sailor Moon must have a weakness I must learn of her weakness in order to put an end to her" She says determined to defeat the sailor scouts using their own weaknesses against them some how._

 _Back at the mall the girls was having their bite to eat before doing a little shopping "It's been such a amazing weekend, to bad school is tomorrow" Aimee says as it was sunday afternoon._

 _Aimee and Chloe tries on some new clothes while Trisha was at the music store looking for some new tunes. Aimee comes out in a nice outfit that was Pink "What you think Chloe is it me?" She asks and Chloe looks smiling nodding "It's totally you" She says as Aimee looked so nice._

 _Aimee smiles looking "Alright I am so buying this one" She says and changes out of the outfit in the dressing room. She then folds it up and goes to pick out another outfit she likes before paying for them both._

 _Chloe buys a few new outfits too before they both go and meet back up with Trisha "find anything you like?" Aimee asks Trisha who nods "one new CD the other one I was hoping for they said wont be out for least another week" She says as they soon head out of the mall heading down the street._

 _Dark Star was on a roof looking down to the city smirking "My queen wants the entire world captured so she shall have it with the help of plant trapper not even the sailor Scouts will be able to escape" He says laughing as vines soon shoots out of buildings trapping anyone in sight as vines wraps tightly as a plant creature forms having it's vines trapping the civilians against buildings._

 _Just then Aimee, Chloe and Trisha was near when they saw what was happening in the city "Oh man, so much for quiet last day of the weekend" Chloe says sighing._

 _Aimee and Trisha nods "Time to go to work" Aimee says before going into her sequence "Moon Prism Power" She calls out and turns before a gem on her chest then flashes before a pink ribbon beginning to make her sailor outfit appear and she turns before bringing her arms to her face the same pink ribbon like forms into white arm braces and the pink ribbon then goes down her body before making her skirt and boots appear._

 _To Finish off the transformation a gem appears on her forehead and forms her tiara then makes 2 gems appear in her hair before she strikes a pose as a moon appears behind her._

 _Trisha then appears in her sequence holding her gold pen with the red gem "Mars, Power!" She calls out as a ring of fire then goes along her as she turns transforming her into a Red & White sailor scout uniform and with a gold tiara on her forehead before she strikes a pose as a ring of fire appears behind her._

 _Chloe then appears in a sequence holding same kind of pen but with a blue gem in the center "Mercury Power!" She calls out and turns as a stream of water goes along her transforming her into a blue & white sailor scout uniform before bringing her arms into a x at her face as causing her tiara to form before striking a pose as a pool of water appears behind her._

 _Dark Star spots the sailor scouts glaring to them "Plant Trapper, capture the sailor scouts do not allow them to ruin your plans" He says and Plant Trapper laughs before sending it's vines at the scouts and has the vines wrapp tightly around Sailor Moon and them pulling them up to a building with the other citizans of the city._

 _Celina was near witnessing this event before gasping and rushing off to Kari's house. Once their she leaps up into her window seeing her unpacking before looking over to the desk seeing the gold & Green pen that has a gold star on it._

 _Kari looks over seeing Celina "wait, I know you your the one who gave me that who are you?" She asks Celina wanting answers. Celina then looks to her "I am Celina, guide of the sailor scouts and it is time you learn the true power of that pen" Celina says to her._

 _Kari then looks to her "What you mean it's true power?" She asks her confused by all of this. "Bring the pen and follow me" Celina says and leaps out the window._

 _Kari gasps and runs to the desk grabbing the pen before running downstairs and out the front door heading down the street after Celina so wanting to find out what is going on and what it has to do with her._

 _Celina leads Kari in town where the attack was happening and stops "look" She says to Kari who stops sudden and gasps "Wait, isn't that Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars? I heard stories about them when i came here this morning while i was checking out the city" She says to Celina and thinks._

 _She then thinks looking at the plant creature "Someone has to help them and stop that creature" Kari says to Celina who looks to her "That someone is you" She says causing Kari to gasp._

" _Me? But how i am no hero" Kari says confused but deep down did want to help them if she could. Celina looks to her "You are a sailor scout, take that pen and call out Jupiter Power" Celina says to her knowing this girl can do it._

 _Kari then looks up to the plant creature then to the pen nodding before holding up the pen going into a sequence "Jupiter Power!" She calls out before begins turning as Electricity forms around her transforming her into a green and white sailor scout uniform and a tiara on her forehead before striking a pose as lightning strikes behind her._

 _She then goes to attack as an antenna comes up on her Tiara "Jupiter, Thunder Crash" She calls out and sends a powerful thunder blast at the plant creature causing it to free the citizens causing them to fall in grass near by. Aimee and the others looks having saw the whole thing "Kari is one of us?" Aimee says in shock._

 _Chloe gasps and was excited "This is so cool, I knew she was meant to be our friend" Chloe says smiling. Trisha looks to towards Kari sighing "This will be interesting" She says shaking her head._

 _Trisha then got up and goes to attack the plant creature "Fire, Soul!" She calls out sending numerous fire balls at the creature before it formed into one huge inferno. "Mercury, Bubbles Blast!" Chloe calls out sending out numberous blasts of bubbles._

 _Both attacks does heavy damage but now it was time to finish the creature off as Aimee then goes to attack as well "Moon, Tiara Magic!" She calls out sending her tiara at the creature finally eliminating it._

 _After the battle the four girls reverts back to normal appearance and Kari looks to them "So it was you guys all along? I heard stories in town about the sailor scouts being the heros of Japan i must say though, I never imagined me being a sailor scout too but apparently i am" Kari says smiling._

 _Aimee and Chloe looks to her smiling to her "Welcome to the group" Aimee says smiling and Chloe got excited "Yeah welcome!" She says giggling. Trisha looks nodding "Yeah, guess your not so bad after all sorry about earlier guess i don't like being shown up" She says willing to make friends with Kari._

 _Kari looks to her thinking "No, i am sorry i was only trying to help you improve i didn't mean to make you think i was trying to rub my skills in your face or anything" She says and they group hug forming their friendship with eachother._


	4. Power Of Love

_**I hope I do not offend any readers but I am gonna throw in a Lesbian romance to the series.**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

" _Power Of Love"_

 _It was a nice Saturday afternoon and the sailor scouts was hanging out at the beach. "We so needed this" Aimee says to the others smiling laying on a towel in the sand wearing a pink bikini. Chloe was next to her in a light blue bikini and looks over to her "Yeah, with everything we been through this feels like paradise" She says giggling enjoying the breeze._

 _Trisha was wearing a red bikini smiling "Yeah and for once were not hanging out at the Arcade all day long" She says smirking. "You you can always stop tagging along with us to the Arcade if you hate it there so much" Kari says smirking wearing a green bikini._

 _Trisha shakes her head and just rolls her eyes "Yeah, you'd like that for you can keep the high scores" She says and Kari giggles sticking out her tongue making the others laugh "You both are something else" Aimee says laughing._

 _A girl in a yellow bikini was walking past them and over hears the girls conversation before giggles "You guys should get out more, gaming to much isn't good for you" She says in a kind voice as she walks on with her boyfriend giggling._

 _Kari then looks to the girl and gasps "Athena?" She says getting up and hugs her. Athena's eyes widens "Kari!" She says so happy and right there in front of Kari's friends Athena kisses her on the lips being so happy to see her._

 _Aimee and them froze seeing this in shock "Um wow" Aimee says and Kari looks to them "Um guys, I guess I should of told you guys um I am well lesbian and Athena is my girlfriend from my old town" She says and the others process it but smiles accepting their friend's sexuality "It's nice to meet you Athena" They say smiling._

 _Athena held Kari smiling "Thanks, it's nice to meet you guys too" She says before Aimee looks to them thinking "You know, Athena might have a point maybe we should cut back on the Arcade" She says now shocking her friends._

 _Chloe looks to them and so does Kari both was wondering if Aimee was serious "Your joking right?" they both say at the same time looking to her._

 _Aimee looks to them thinking "I am not saying we give it all up, I just mean maybe that girl has a point we should do other stuff not just be at Arcade all the time" She says to them having a good point if they think about it._

 _Chloe looks to them thinking "My parents has said I need to stop hanging at the arcade all the time, I mean I was thinking about joining the soccer team" She says to them and Trisha and Aimee both was happy for her "We'll Definitely come and cheer you on at your games" Aimee says and Trisha agrees with Aimee._

 _The following Monday at school Athena arrives as a new student. "Class I would like you all to welcome our newest student Athena" The teacher says to the class before having Athena take a seat next Aimee._

 _Athena then sits down and looks to Aimee "I remember you, your one of Kari's friends" She says and Aimee smiles "Nice to see you again" She says to Athena with a friendly smile._

 _The teacher gets everyone's attention before beginning today's lesson as she begins teaching about the diary of Anne Frank which had many of the students including the Sailor Scouts interest in this topic._

 _Later that day after school Chloe went to tryout for the soccer team while Aimee and Kari heads off to the city to do some shopping in some of the shops down town. Before they left though Trisha stops them "I gotta go out of town today to visit my grand mother she isn't doing to good"_

 _Aimee looks to her nodding "It's okay, We hope your grand mother gets better soon" She says and Trisha thanks her before heading off to the subway to take a subway to her Grand mother's._

 _Athena was heading down the street and sighs thinking when Kari saw her and calls out to her "Athena, come join us" She says and Athena looks to her then smiles nodding "I would like that, thank you" She says as she then joins them as they all walk down the street._

 _Celina was near by and sees them before tagging along "Well hello Celina" Aimee says and Celina meows not wanting to reveal her secret to Athena. Kari giggles looking to Aimee who smiles knowing Celina was hiding her ability to talk for now from Athena._

 _Aimee then spots a shop with a cute outfit on display "Look at this, I so want it" She says and they look "Oh wow look at that" Kari says amazed seeing the cute outfit that was a purple spaghetti strap top with a moon on it and yellow shorts._

 _However Athena looks to the price tag "Umm." She points as the price was 150. Aimee then sighs putting her head against the glass window "I don't have that kind of money" She says sighing and they then continue walking down the street._

 _Aimee then thinks "Hey, would you guys like to come over my house Friday night for a slumber party?" She asks them and Athena looks while in shocked that she already got invited to something big like this "That sounds great" She says and Kari looks too Aimee smiling "Yeah, so count me in" She says excited._

 _Aimee looks to them happy "Sweet, I will ask Chloe and Trisha too and get it all planned out" She says to them as soon stop at the Arcade and Athena looks to them wondering if they can pass it up or not._

 _Aimee then looks to them thinking "Let's go get some Ice Cream my treat" She says continuing down the street while Athena was impressed. Celina for one was shocked that Aimee actually passed off going in the Arcade as Aimee practically lived at the Arcade._

 _This woman was down the way with a crowd of selling expensive looking jewelry for a low price and it catches the girls eyes. Athena then looks to them "Come on let's go get that ice cream, I got a bad feeling about this woman" She says to them as if she could sense something off about her._

 _Aimee and Kari however looks to Athena "Are you kidding? Jewelry half price we gotta have some" Kari says to her and Aimee agrees before the 2 go over._

" _Wait" Athena says so not liking this one bit as she has a bad feeling. Celina then leaps out knocking the jewelry out of Aimee and Kari's hands "Celina!" Aimee says before going to pick it up but gasps when a puff of smoke or energy came out of it "Whoa"_

 _They then look around seeing the crowd as if they was in a trance "What in the world?" Aimee says then looks to Athena "You was right, I am sorry we didn't listen to you I hope you can forgive us"_

 _Athena smiles nodding "You guys been so nice to meet since we met and shown me nothing but true friendship I had to look out for you guys" She says showing that she cares a great deal for them._

 _The woman selling the jewelry then glares angry before turning into a creature that was half dragon half horse "Whoa, Talk about ugly" Aimee says and Athena gasps "Whoa, what is going on" She says so confused right now._

 _Kari looks to Aimee nodding "We can trust her" She says while not wanting to keep any secrets from her girlfriend._

 _Aimee then nods before looking to the creature before going into her sequence "Moon Prism Power" She calls out and turns before a gem on her chest then flashes before a pink ribbon beginning to make her sailor outfit appear and she turns before bringing her arms to her face the same pink ribbon like forms into white arm braces and the pink ribbon then goes down her body before making her skirt and boots appear._

 _To Finish off the transformation a gem appears on her forehead and forms her tiara then makes 2 gems appear in her hair before she strikes a pose as a moon appears behind her._

 _Kari then appears in her sequence holding up her pen "Jupiter Power!" She calls out before begins turning as Electricity forms around her transforming her into a green and white sailor scout uniform and a tiara on her forehead before striking a pose as lightning strikes behind her._

 _Athena gasps when she saw them "you guys are Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter way cool" She says while giving a flirty smile to Kari._

 _Kari smiles then looks to the creature going to attack "Jupiter, Thunder Crash" She calls out and sends a powerful thunder blast at the creature._

 _However the creature blocks it before knocking both Kari and Aimee aside and glares at Athena "you will pay for messing up my plan!" It shouts angry._

 _Athena runs over to Kari making sure she is okay before glaring to the creature "I will always protect the people i care about from evil like you!" She shouts before her sailor symbol appears on her forehead making Celina gasp._

" _Venus" She says and leaps up doing a flip making a sailor pen appear and pushed it at Athena "Athena!, take the pen and call out Venus Power" Celina shouts._

 _Athena looks down to the pen after looking to Celina hearing what she said. She then picks it up before looking to Kari who was hurt but nods to her knowing Athena can win._

 _Athena nods before holding up her pen going into a sequence "Venus, Power!" She calls out before turning as numerous stars swirls around her before causing a bright flash and she turns more appearing in her Orange and white sailor scout uniform with a navy blue bow at the chest._

" _Now to show you what happens when you mess with someone i love" She says to the creature before going to attack "Venus Cresent Beam Smash!" She calls out sending a powerful blast of energy that does damage to the creature._

" _OWWW!, you no good girl, you will pay!" He says before going to attack and Kari gasps while trying to get up so does Aimee._

 _The creature leaps out to attack Athena and getting ready to finish her off. "No!" Kari says thinking the love of her life was just about to be killed._

 _Just then from out of no where "Fire, Soul!" Sailor Mars calls out sending fire blast at the creature stopping his attempt to kill Sailor Venus._

" _Mercury, Bubbles Blast!" Sailor Mercury calls out appearing out of no where sending out numberous blasts of bubbles._

 _Kari and Aimee then sighs with relief and so did Athena as she even thought she was a goner for sure._

" _Payback time" Kari says finally gaining her strength back "Jupiter, Thunder Crash" She calls out sending bolts of lightning at the creature._

 _Aimee then looks "Time to finish it" She says then taking her tiara going to attack "Moon Tiara Magic!" She calls out sending the tiara at the creature who screams before being destroyed._

 _Athena and Kari then hug so glad both is still alive and glad it is over now "That was to close" Kari says kissing Athena._

 _The others smiles before Aimee looks to the others "Chloe thanks, and Trisha i thought you went to your grand mother's?" She asks confused of what she was doing back so soon. Trisha looks to her nodding "I was, until i saw the attack on the news and rushed back and looks like i got back just in time" She says to Aimee before looking over to Kari and Athena while happy for them._

" _I could use some beach time again" Aimee says and they all agree deciding to take a trip back to the beach after changing into their bikini's to relax after their latest battle._

 _Kari and Athena lays on a towel together snuggled up "I am so glad to have you back Athena i missed you when i had to leave" She says to Athena who smiles looking to her._

" _I missed you too, I hated having to say goodbye to you when your dad got transfered to Tokyo" Athena says so happy to being back with the girl she loves so much._


	5. Mind Games

_**Chapter 5**_

" _Mind Games"_

 _Aimee was at home with her sister and Mother getting the house ready for her and Krista's grand parents who was stopping by for the weekend when the phone rings "Tsukino Residence" Aimee says answering and listens "What? When?" She asks and sighs thinking._

" _Alright thanks Chloe and tell her I am sorry" She says before hanging up and looks to her mother. "That was Chloe, Trisha's grand mother passed away and Trisha had to go out of town for the funeral" She says and Rini looks "Oh poor girl she was so close to her grand mother too" She says feeling bad for Trisha._

 _Krista looks to her sister "What was wrong with her?" She asks curiously in a concerned tone. Aimee looks to her and sits down next to her "She had cancer she been fighting with for awhile" She says which made Krista sad to hear that._

 _Aimee hugs Krista "It's okay, she isn't suffering anymore and Trisha is a tough girl, She'll be fine" Aimee says to her little sister. "Yeah, but it's still sad, and even tough girls cry too, Don't they?" Krista asks her curiously which made Aimee think for a minute as that was a good question._

 _Before anyone could give Krista an hour the door bell rang and Rini goes to answer it "Mom, Dad your early" She says and Aimee and Krista gasps "Grandma, Grandpa!" They shout and ran before giving them a big hug._

 _Serena and Darien hugs them both too "Ooh, not so tight there girls, not so young anymore" Darien says smiling and Serena looks shaking her head "ooh you old man, show the girls some better loving then that" The quite older Serena says to him making Rini laugh._

 _Chloe was in town heading for Soccer practice when she runs into Kari and Athena "Hey!, what you both up to?" She asks curiously having a duffle bag containing her soccer uniform and her soccer ball and these of her soccer gear._

 _Kari looks to her "Hey Chloe, were just heading to the Arcade, you heading for practice?" She asks curiously. Chloe nods looking "Yeah, I gotta be there in 20 minutes" She says to them and Athena looks to her smiling "Good Luck" She says in a friendly and cheerful tone._

 _Chloe smiles nodding "Thanks" She says then the smile fades quickly when she thinks "Did you guys hear about Trisha's grand mother?" She asks curiously. Kari and Athena sighs nodding "Yeah, I feel bad for Trisha and hope she will be okay" Kari says to her and Athena agrees._

 _Kari looks around thinking "We'll you better get going if you gotta be their in 20 minutes" She says to Chloe not wanting her to be late for her first day of practice._

 _Chloe gasps and looks to her watch "Yeah, I better go see you both later" She says before running down the street heading for the school. Athena laughs seeing her and shakes her head looking to Kari "That girl is something else" She says causing Kari to giggle with a nod._

 _Chloe arrives at her practice just in time and joins her team to get started. She was pretty good too however did have a few things should could use work on such as getting her kicks a bit more stronger._

 _Meanwhile in the other dimension Mystica Diamond calls on Dark Star at her crystal ball "It is time to redeem yourself Dark Star, send one of your best creatures after the sailor scouts" She says glaring._

 _Dark Star looks to Mystica Diamond and has an idea "I got the perfect one, she is called Cloud Fog she has the power to put anyone she wants under her control" He says to her smirking._

 _Mystica Diamond glares "You Idiot you tried that when we first encountered Sailor Moon!" She shouts not liking his plan. Dark Star smirks looking "Yes, However Cloud Fog can put even one of the Sailor Scouts under her control turning them against their own friends" He says._

 _That pleased Mystica Diamond to hear and grins "Do it, we can have the scout she puts under her control to destroy her own fellow scouts" She says laughing evilly._

 _Back in down town Tokyo Kari and Athena was outside the Arcade and Athena goes inside first and Kari was about to before a woman got her attention and Kari walks over to her "Can I help you?" She asks her curiously._

 _The Woman smiles and looks into her eyes "You look like a girl who loves stylish jewelry how would you like to own this beautiful necklace for only 50 bucks" She says holding a nice gold necklace._

 _Kari looks and gasps "Ooh it's so beautiful" She says and thinks looking around "50 you say?" Kari asks and takes out 50 dollars before handing it to her and then the woman hands her the necklace before watching Kari try it on._

 _Once the necklace was around Kari's neck it begins to glow and soon the woman uses her magic and gains control of Kari as she saw Kari's eyes glow "You are now under my control you will transform and attack this arcade and when the other sailor scouts comes out you will destroy them" She says turning into a ugly creature._

" _As you command" Kari says before going into her sequence "Jupiter Power!" She calls out before begins turning in circles as Electricity surrounds her transforming her into her Green & White sailor scout uniform and lightning strikes behind her as she poses._

 _Once transformed she goes to the door way of the Arcade and went to attack "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" She calls out and sends bolts of lightnings in trashing the place and causing people to scream and flee._

 _Athena looks to her and gasps "Oh no, please no not you" She says knowing Kari must be under some kind of mind control._

 _Cosmo was near and ran in seeing and Athena looks over to Cosmo "Alert the others" She says and goes into her sequence holding her pen "Venus, Power!" She calls out before turning in circles as numerous stars swirls around her transforming her into her Orange & White sailor scout uniform._

 _Cosmo gasps "On my way" He says and took off heading for the school to warn Chloe then he goes to the Tsukino house finding Celina to inform her of this development._

 _Celina then gasps and ran down stairs to where Aimee, Rini, Krista, Serena and Darien was spending time together catching up._

 _Celina looks to them "Pardon Me, but Aimee we got major trouble Kari has been placed under mind control and is currently trashing the Arcade" She says._

 _Aimee gasps "WHAT?!" She shouts and panics as the arcade is her favorite place. Rini and Serena both looks to her "You better get going" They both say to her knowing her and the others has to fight one of their own._

 _Aimee then nods holding up her hand as she goes into her sequence "Moon Prism Power!" She calls out and turns before a gem on her chest then flashes before a pink ribbon beginning to make her sailor outfit appear and she turns before bringing her arms to her face the same pink ribbon like forms into white arm braces and the pink ribbon then goes down her body before making her skirt and boots appear._

 _To Finish off the transformation a gem appears on her forehead and forms her tiara then makes 2 gems appear in her hair before she strikes a pose as a moon appears behind her._

 _She then rushed off to join up with Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury who also just arrived in battle "Oh you got to be kidding? How we suppose to fight one of our own?" Chloe asks worried._

 _Aimee looks to them "This will not be easy as we don't wanna hurt her" She says to Chloe and sighs. Athena looks to them "But, I don't wanna fight her at all" She says not wanting to fight her own girlfriend._

 _Sailor Jupiter looks "Then don't" She says and goes to attack them "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" She calls out and sent bolts of lightning at her own friends and girlfriend._

" _Look Out!" Aimee shouts and they got out of the way quickly and sighs "We have no choice" Chloe says before going to attack Kari "Mercury Bubbles, Blast!" She calls out sending a bubbles blast straight at Kari who takes the hit and glares._

" _I am sorry love" Athena says being forced to attack her girlfriend "Venus Cresent Beam Smash!" She calls out sending a powerful blast of energy at Kari who dodges the attack and fights back._

" _Let's see you dodge this one" Aimee says taking her tiara "Moon Tiara Magic!" She calls out sending the Tiara flying at Kari who causes a bolt of lightning to strike the tiara blocking it's attack "What?!" Aimee says and gasps._

 _Chloe and Athena both gasps too "Oh this is bad" They both say fearing their gonna be destroyed by their own fellow sailor scout. Kari then goes to launch another jupiter thunder crash on her fellow sailor scouts prepairing to finish them off._

 _However just then "Fire, Soul" Sailor Mars calls out from out of no where and sent fire ball at attack straight for Kari and trashed the necklace which frees her from the control "Huh, what just happened?" Kari says snapping out of it._

 _Athena gasps and looks to Trisha "Oh thank goodness" She says then was relieved when Kari got free from the mind control._

 _The creature glares "Curse you sailor scouts!" she says angry and attacks them all. "Payback time" Kari says going to attack "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" She calls out this time sending the blast at the crash doing heavy damage._

 _Aimee then looks "Time to finish it!" She says once again taking her tiara "Moon Tiara Magic!" She calls out sending it flying for the creature who then gets elimiated from the attack._

 _Athena then ran over and hugs Kari "Thank goodness your free" She says to her and Kari was confused still but knew she was under a spell or something back there. She then looks to the Arcade and gasps "Oh no, what have i done" She says sighing._

 _Aimee looks to her "Don't worry we will clear it up with the owner and help raise money to restore the arcade" She says to Kari knowing it wasn't her fault as she was being controled._

 _Back in the other dimension Mystica Diamond grows angry "You no good idiot, you failed me yet again Dark Star" She says so annoyed and looks to her crystal ball "One day sailor scouts, one day i will bring an end to you all" She vows._

 ** _Please read, and review._**


	6. Love Is In The Air

_**Sorry for the long wait, been dealing with writers block but here it is... Read and Review...**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

" _Love Is In The Air"_

 _In the alter dimension Mystica Diamond was sitting at her throne "i need a new warrior, Grey Star has failed me to many times" She says plotting to make a creature to help her find a new warrior._

" _I got it, I will send a creature to find me a worthy human from the human world who I can turn into my latest warrior to replace Grey Star" She says and laughs._

 _Meanwhile in Tokyo a new boy was arriving in town moving in near the Arcade that's been recently restored he was a real ladies man for only 13 or 14. Girls was all over him and he was not sure what to do "Please girls, I am no one special" He says to them sighing._

 _Aimee and Krista was walking down the street when this was going on "Aimee look" She says to her. Aimee looks and her eyes widen as this boy caught her attention "I gotta help him" She says and ran over "get back!" She says to the girls and steps in front of him and the girls looking to the girls "What is with you?, you act like he is someone famous" She says to them._

 _A girl looks to Aimee and gasps "Seriously? Where have you been, this is only the hottest male model in Japan" She says to her and Aimee's eyes widens. Krista looks to them "Aimee, your looking weird like them now" She says to her big sister confused._

 _Aimee then snaps out of it "Huh, Oh sorry sis your right" She says and looks to the boy "Listen if you wanna get away from all this, your welcome to come with us" She says in a kind friendly tone._

 _The boy looks to them and smiles "I Would love that" He says finding Aimee so beautiful and attractive. "My name is Cody" He says to her and takes her hand kissing it making her blush "Aimee, and this is my little sister Krista" She says smiling._

 _Cody smiles looking to them "Nice to meet you both" He says and Krista rolls her eyes "oh brother" She says walking off. Aimee looks to him smiling "Forgive her, she isn't quite into boys yet" She says and Cody smiles nodding "It's quite alright" He says to her and walks beside her as they go to catch up to Krista._

 _Once caught up to her they head back to Aimee and Krista's house with Cody. They soon arrive and walk inside where they see their grand parents waiting for them "Grandma? Grandpa?" Aimee asks surprised to see them there._

 _Serena looks to them "Your mom had to go out of town and has asked us to watch you guys" She says to them smiling. Darien looks to Aimee and Cody "Bringing boys home, about the right age I do believe" He says smirking._

 _Aimee gasps and looks "It's not like that, I was saving him from a mob of girls who was all over him just because he is a famous male model here in Japan" She says and Serena smiles "I thought he looked familiar, It's nice to meet you Cody I seen you on TV just the other day" She says to him._

 _Cody smiles and looks "Nice to meet you too, I hope to get to know you both" He says to them and looks to Aimee smiling still finding her so attractive. Aimee blushes seeing and looks away finding herself liking him as well._

 _Krista shakes her head "Oh please, if your gonna kiss just do it" She says rolling her eyes walking off and Serena and Darien laughs as both Aimee and Cody went bright red from Krista's comment._

 _Later in town Trisha, Kari and Athena was arriving at the soccer field to watch Chloe as she was about to have a game shortly._

 _Moments later Aimee and Krista arrives with Cody to also cheer on Chloe "That's her number 6" Aimee says to Cody apparently having told him all about Chloe on the way there._

 _Cody looks and nods "You got a cool best friend" He tells her smiling. Aimee smiles looking "Yeah, she's one of my best friends come on I will introduce you to the others" She says taking him over to the others "Guys, I wanna introduce you to a new special friend of mine Cody" She says to the others smiling._

 _Aimee then looks to Cody "Cody, Meet Trisha, Kari and Athena" She says to him and Cody smiles "Nice to meet you all" He says to them and Trisha looks to him amazed "No way, Aren't you Cody Kioshi the all time famous male model?" She asks knowing him from the posters and TV._

 _Cody sighs and nods "Yeah, it's me but please I am not just a model I'd like to be treated like a normal person to as I am trying to also live a normal life" He explains to her._

 _Aimee takes his hand holding it "I certainly like you for you and not just because your a model" She says smiling. Cody smiles and kisses her "Thanks, that means a lot" He says shocking Aimee by the kiss however she didn't complain._

 _The others giggle watching and see the game about to begin "Guys, It's about to start" Kari says holding Athena's hand._

 _The game soon begins and Chloe was doing really good as she gets in a few scores right away. Aimee and the others was all cheering her on as Chloe and her team was creaming the other team big time._

 _Cody looks to the girls "Anyone want anything it's on me" He says and Aimee looks to him "Chili Cheese Dog please" She says and Krista looks "Pretzel with Cheese" She says watching the game. Trisha, Kari and Athena looks to him "Nah were good" Cody then nods and goes to get Aimee and Krista's food and to get him something too._

 _However just then a dragon creature flew out and grabs Cody flying off with him. Aimee and them gasps seeing "Oh no, what's Mystica Diamond up to this time" Aimee says and looks to them "We gotta save him" She adds worried about him now._

 _Aimee and them ran off and Chloe saw it and calls a time out before running off to join the others. "We gotta save him quick, I don't know how long the game will stay in time out" Chloe says._

 _Aimee then nods holding up her hand as she goes into her sequence "Moon Prism Power!" She calls out and turns before a gem on her chest then flashes before a pink ribbon beginning to make her sailor outfit appear and she turns before bringing her arms to her face the same pink ribbon like forms into white arm braces and the pink ribbon then goes down her body before making her skirt and boots appear._

 _To Finish off the transformation a gem appears on her forehead and forms her tiara then makes 2 gems appear in her hair before she strikes a pose as a moon appears behind her._

 _Trisha then appears in her sequence holding her gold pen with the red gem "Mars, Power!" She calls out as a ring of fire then goes along her as she turns transforming her into a Red & White sailor scout uniform and with a gold tiara on her forehead before she strikes a pose as a ring of fire appears behind her._

 _Chloe then appears in a sequence holding same kind of pen but with a blue gem in the center "Mercury Power!" She calls out and turns as a stream of water goes along her transforming her into a blue & white sailor scout uniform before bringing her arms into a x at her face as causing her tiara to form before striking a pose as a pool of water appears behind her._

 _Kari then goes into hers holding up the pen going into a sequence "Jupiter Power!" She calls out before begins turning as Electricity forms around her transforming her into a green and white sailor scout uniform and a tiara on her forehead before striking a pose as lightning strikes behind her._

 _Athena then holds up her pen going into a sequence "Venus, Power" She calls out before turning as numerous stars swirls around her before causing a bright flash and she turns more appearing in her Orange and white sailor scout uniform with a navy blue bow at the chest._

 _Once transformed the girls rushes off following the dragon creature and Trisha goes to attack "Fire, Soul!" She calls out sending a fire ball blast at the dragon._

 _The dragon took the hit and lost grip of Cody causing him to fall "Cody!" Aimee shouts and runs over and caught him just in time "Well arn't you a cutie" She says as Sailor Moon._

 _Cody smiles looking "Um thanks, but i think i am kinda seeing someone else" He says as Aimee puts him down. The dragon then lands smirking "Hand him over, my master wants to make her newest warrior out of him" The dragon creature says._

 _Aimee glares looking "No way, she will never get him not as long as were around" She says. Chloe and Kari then uses their special attacks together creating a dangerous combo._

 _The combo was direct hit causing the creature to scream in pain "You will pay for that!" The creature says angry now._

" _Fire, Soul" Trisha calls out sending another fire ball blast at the dragon creature doing more damage. "Venus Cresent Beam Smash!" She calls out sending a powerful blast of energy that also does damage to the creature._

" _Time to send you back" Aimee says taking her tiara "Moon Tiara Magic!" She calls out sending it flying at the creature finishing it off._

 _Chloe looks to her "Sailor Moon, Mystica Diamond is getting more and more desperate we have to find away to end her for good" She says to Aimee sighing. Aimee nods agreeing but had no idea how to even find her._

 _Cody looks to them "Um thanks for saving me, but i think i better get back to someone very special to me and her friends" He says and leaves._

 _The sailor scouts then rushed back to the field changing back as they arrive and managed to get there moments before Cody "Cody thank goodness your okay, we looked all over for you" Aimee says to him hugging him._

 _Cody looks to her and hugs too "I am okay, i was saved by the local heros the sailor scouts" He says smiling. "Tell ya, even Sailor Moon was hitting on me after saving me" He says and Aimee smirks "Oh really? Well i guess she best stay away from you huh" She says kissing him. Chloe and them laughs at her comment finding it funny due to her being sailor moon._

 _The game soon resumes and after few hours Chloe scores the winning goal making the final score 36 to 14. Aimee and them cheers being so happy for Chloe as they knew she could do it._


	7. Ski Resort

_**Chapter 7**_

" _Ski Resort"_

 _Spring Break was approaching and Aimee and Krista was getting out a day early due to Rini arranging it with the schools. Rini and her parents was planning a trip to the ski lodge they always went to for break._

 _Aimee was at school with her friends for the last day until after break. "Your so lucky you get to get out early" Athena says to her smiling._

 _Chloe looks to Aimee "Yeah, Just wish you was joining us on the school trip this weekend" She says to her a bit sad._

 _Aimee looks to them "Hey, It's just for a week or 2 and you guys will have so much fun even without me" She says trying to cheer Chloe and them up._

 _Kari looks to them thinking "Aimee's right, and hey we can always video chat theirs no reason we shouldn't all try having fun despite" She says to them._

 _Aimee looks to them "I should be getting, guess see ya guys in a week or 2" She says before hugging them then walks off down the hall heading for her locker for her things and leaves school._

 _Once left school Aimee picks up Krista from school they both hurry home to pack for their trip. "I am so excited Aimee I mean were going Skiing" She says smiling and Aimee smiles "Well you gotta take lessons at the Resort still remember" She says as Krista tends to get ahead of herself a lot._

 _Rini walks in "Aimee is right Krista" She says smiling and looks to them "You girls ready?" She asks quite excited about this trip herself._

 _The girls nod and head out to the car loading it up "Your grand parents is meeting us up to the resort" She says to them smiling thinking about something._

 _They then drive off heading for the ski lodge arriving there within the hour and Rini gets their rooms._

 _Serena and Darien soon arrives too "I see you guys got here before us you girls excited?" Darien asks Aimee and Krista._

 _Aimee and Krista nods looking to them "Yeah, can't wait to hit the slopes" Aimee says smiling. "I wish I didn't have to take lessons first" Krista says to them and sighs._

 _Serena looks to her "It is for your own good Sweetie for your safety out their on the slopes" She says speaking the truth to her grand daughter._

 _Soon a school bus arrives and Cody and the other sailor scouts along with other kids all made their way in. Aimee gasps seeing them "What you guys doing here?" She asks smiling._

 _Chloe and them gasps "This is where the spring break trip was gonna be I didnt know you was coming here for your family trip" Chloe says as her and the girls ran to her hugging her._

 _Cody smiles coming over and Chloe and them giggles moving away as Cody kisses Aimee "Yeah if we had known that you could of rode up with us" He says smiling._

 _Aimee looks to her mom and Grand parents "Tell me about it" She says and Rini, Serena and Darien all turn away whistling "Oh yeah sure, play innocent" Aimee says shaking her head._

 _Krista giggles and sticks her tongue and Aimee looks to her then her mom "Oh sure, she knew this was the lodge we was coming to but I didn't?" She asks a bit upset._

 _Rini looks to her sighing "We didn't tell you, Because we knew if you found out you'd ditch us to hang out with them" She says to her a bit worried._

 _Serena then looks to Rini "Rini, If Cody and the girls want we should let them join us this way Aimee gets to spend time with them and we get to spend time with her" She says as it would be a win win._

 _Rini nods looking "Of course their welcome if they want after all the girls is family and who knows maybe someday Cody will be too" She says winking at him hinting that if he stays with her daughter he might someday be her son in law._

" _Then let's get going" Kari says so ready to hit the slopes now. "Yeah I am with you love" Athena says to her girlfriend holding her hand._

 _Darien looks to them thinking "And for all you young love birds I know theirs a nice restaurant near the slopes lot of couples tend to go to" He says still able to spot young love even at his age._

 _Trisha looks to them smirking "Maybe me and Chloe will find boyfriends here" She says and Chloe smirks "i am down for that" She says giggling so wishing for a boyfriend._

 _Serena and Darien looks to them "Rini, you guys go on we will take Krista to her lessons" Darien says and Rini knows "Thanks Dad, and Thanks Mom" She says and Serena nods before they leave with Krista._

 _Little did they know Celina and Cosmo stole away with them and makes their way into the lobby not daring go out in that cold._

" _What does Aimee and them see in activities like this?" Celina says to Cosmo sighing "Humans can be weird" Cosmo says and they go over by the fire place._

 _The girls and Cody reaches the slopes and Athena spots the restaurant "Hey love lets get a bite to eat" She says to Kari who nods and walks over with her._

 _Meanwhile in the alter dimension Grey Star was watching the Sailor Scouts "What a perfect chance to have my latest creature strike" He says and uses his powers to awaken the beast in the mountains._

 _Just then as the girls minus Kari and Athena sets off down the slopes with Cody a loud roar was heard in the mountains. "What was that?" Aimee says looking around confused "Good question" Chloe says puzzled as well._

 _Cody looks to them hearing it "Maybe we should check it out" He says to them and Aimee looks before Rini stops him "Cody, why don't you and I go back and inform Kari and Athena of what's going on" She says to him knowing Aimee was not yet ready to let Cody in on her secret._

 _Aimee looks "Good idea Mom, Don't worry Cody we'll be okay" She says and kissed him before her and the others ski off to check out what the noise was._

 _At the lodge Celina and Cosmo rush off to find the girls and locates Kari and Athena "What was that noise?" Celina asks them._

 _Kari and Athena looks "We was wondering that too" Athena says and Celina looks to Cosmo "Check on the others" She says and Cosmo ran off down a path._

 _Aimee and them soon saw a snow creature "Whoa, Look!" She says as she can't believe what she is seeing right now._

 _Chloe and Trisha looks and gasps "What in the world?, That is one ugly creature it's like a half snow beast and half I don't what never seen a snow creature with horns before" Chloe says not believing it either. Aimee then looks to them "Seems we got work to do, so much for our vacation" She says to them sighing._

 _Aimee then nods holding up her hand as she goes into her sequence "Moon Prism Power!" She calls out and turns before a gem on her chest then flashes before a pink ribbon beginning to make her sailor outfit appear and she turns before bringing her arms to her face the same pink ribbon like forms into white arm braces and the pink ribbon then goes down her body before making her skirt and boots appear._

 _To Finish off the transformation a gem appears on her forehead and forms her tiara then makes 2 gems appear in her hair before she strikes a pose as a moon appears behind her._

 _Trisha then appears in her sequence holding her gold pen with the red gem "Mars, Power!" She calls out as a ring of fire then goes along her as she turns transforming her into a Red & White sailor scout uniform and with a gold tiara on her forehead before she strikes a pose as a ring of fire appears behind her._

 _Chloe then appears in a sequence holding same kind of pen but with a blue gem in the center "Mercury Power!" She calls out and turns as a stream of water goes along her transforming her into a blue & white sailor scout uniform before bringing her arms into a x at her face as causing her tiara to form before striking a pose as a pool of water appears behind her._

 _They then surround the beast and prepair to attack it "Fire, Soul" Trisha calls out sending a fire ball blast at the snow creature doing damage._

" _Mercury Bubbles, Blast!" Chloe calls out sending a bubbles blast striaght for the snow creature. Cosmo got to the girls just to see them be stuck and knocked down "They need help" He says and rushes off to get Kari and Athena._

 _Cosmo got up to the others but sees Rini and Cody already there and tries getting Athena and Kari's attention without talking._

 _Cody looks to Cosmo and then to Rini and them "Is something wrong with your cat?" She asks and Rini looks then thinks "um Kari, Athena why don't you both take Cosmo and get him something to eat" She says and they picked up on it "Oh Of Course" they say and take off with Cosmo._

 _Cosmo takes them to a empty area and they look to him "What's going on?" Kari asks curiously. Cosmo looks to them "The others are in a battle against a snow beast and is in need of your help" He tells them._

 _Athena then looks to Kari "We have to go help them Love, our relaxation will have to wait" She says to Kari._

 _Kari then goes into hers holding up the pen going into a sequence "Jupiter Power!" She calls out before begins turning as Electricity forms around her transforming her into a green and white sailor scout uniform and a tiara on her forehead before striking a pose as lightning strikes behind her._

 _Athena then holds up her pen going into a sequence "Venus, Power" She calls out before turning as numerous stars swirls around her before causing a bright flash and she turns more appearing in her Orange and white sailor scout uniform with a navy blue bow at the chest._

 _Once transformed the girls rushes off to the other scouts aid. They arrive seeing them fight a snow beast but noticed Aimee and them taking a beating too._

" _Jupiter Thunder Crash!" She calls out and sends bolts of lightnings straight for the snow beast. "Venus Cresent Beam Smash!" Athena calls out sending a powerful blast of energy that also does damage to the creature._

 _Aimee, Chloe and Trisha looks seeing them "Glad to see you guys" Aimee says and rushed over to them. Trisha and Chloe both uses their attacks on the snow creature again._

 _Aimee then looks "Moon Tiara Magic!" She calls out sending it straight for the snow creature defeating it. Aimee sighs with relief and looks to the others "What you guys we go back and get my mom and Cody and hit the slopes for real" She says smiling._

 _Trisha laughs and nods looking "Sounds good to me" She says and they head back up the mountain to the restaurant. "Hey guys, ready to enjoy some slopes?" Aimee asks and Rini smiles "Oh you know it Sweetie" She says smiling._

 _Cody looks to them "Wait, what was going on?" He asks confused and Aimee walks over "It was nothing to worry about" She says kissing his lips taking his mind off the matter._

" _Oh don't make me barf" Krista says returning with Serena and Darien. "She always has bad timing" Aimee says sighing and the girls laugh._

" _Krista" Aimee says turning her way "How was your lessons?" She asks and Serena looks to them "She did very well you all should be proud she is will be a pro in no time" She says smiling._

 _Rini smiles "That's my girl, now let's go have some fun" She says and they all hit the slopes and starts skiing down the mountain as they finally get to enjoy their spring break to the fullest now._


	8. Accused Of Cheating

_**Chapter 8**_

" _Accused Of Cheating"_

 _Mystica Diamond was at her throne and uses her crystal ball "Grey Star, I am warning you best find away to get rid of those Sailor Scouts" She says growing tired of his failure. Grey Star looks up to her from in another dimension "Relax my queen, I have a plan in play to get rid of one as we speak and with this plan her friends will no longer trust her" He says to her smirking._

 _Mystica Diamond looks to him liking this plan but glares to him "You had best not fail me" She says and clears her crystal ball making connection with him end._

 _The bell soon rings at Juuban Municipal Junior High as it was 8am Monday morning and first day back since spring break._

 _The class had a_ _Substitute teacher "Good Morning class i am Ms. Jenkins your regular teacher is out today, You will be having a test this morning so i want complete silence" She says and looks around glaring the class._

 _Trisha looks to Aimee "Since when is a test scheduled?" She asks curiously not remembering being told of this before the break. "Not suppose to be" Aimee says to her and Ms. Jenkins looks to them glaring "I Said Silence!" She shouts slamming a book down._

 _Kari and Athena was a bit frighten by this Substitute as she was pure mean. Aimee sighs looking "Chloe is lucky, She's home sick" She says quietly to the others sighing._

 _Ms. Jenkins then looks to everyone "Alright, Everyone i will pass out your tests and you have 30 minutes to complete it" She says and begins passing it out._

 _Once they got their tests they begin and Ms Jenkins looks around while heading back to the front of the class to the desk._

 _Athena hears a noise and looks towards a window "Athena Hirakawa, you are trying to cheat off of your classmate, bring your test up front and leave the class room" Ms. Jenkins says and smirks looking._

 _Athena looks to her "What? I did not i heard a noise and was looking to the window" She says and Kari looks to Ms. Jenkins "Athena would never cheat, your lying" She says and the class hoo's._

 _Ms. Jenkins glares to Kari "Kari Fujimoto since you feel the need to defend Athena you can join her in the Principal's office" She says glaring to Kari._

 _They both gasps and gets up before walking up front handing in their tests sighing. They then glare to the teacher suspecting something off about her then leaves the class room._

 _Once in the hall Kari looks to Athena "I got a bad feeling Ms. Jenkins is one of Mystica Diamond's creatures" She says to her. Athena then nods "It makes sense i mean think about how she been acting" Athena says and they go down the hall and hide out until class ends._

 _The bell rings after awhile and Aimee and Trisha came out along with the other classmates and Kari pulls Aimee and Trisha into a empty class room where her and Athena was hiding._

 _Aimee and Trisha gasps when gets pulled in then looks and sighs "Dang Kari you scared us" Trisha says and Aimee looks "We thought you got sent to the office?" She asks confused._

 _Kari looks to them "We didn't go, Athena and I both think Ms. Jenkins could be one of Mystica Diamond's minions" She says and Aimee gasps "What? Are you sure?" She asks not fully believing them without proof._

 _Trisha looks to them "You both are crazy what reason would Mystica Diamond have to send one of her minions disguised as a subsititute teacher?"_

 _Athena looks "Um perhaps to get rid of us, i mean think about it, the way she was acting, the fact she knew i was looking to a window not to someone's test?" She says really upset "I mean you guys know me by now to know i'd never cheat" She adds and Aimee and Trisha sighs nodding._

 _Kari looks to them "I know more then you both do even" She says and Aimee looks to them "Easy, we wasn't saying she was cheating, we believe her" She says to Kari sighing._

 _Meanwhile in Mystica Diamond's palace in the dimension she is in, She looks into the crystal ball "Grey Star! Your plan is failing the two of the sailor scouts is on to us" She shouts in anger as usual._

 _Grey Star looks to his crystal ball and glares "Bavmorda!, Those blasted Sailor Scouts is on to you, do something!" He shouts to her not planning to fail his queen again._

 _Ms. Jenkins then glares going and getting the Principal before coming to the class the girls was currently in "Those Two Kari Fujimoto and Athena Hirakawa, Athena is the one i caught cheating" Ms Jenkins says to the Principal._

 _Athena looks to them "She's lying i was not cheating Kari can vouch and so can they" She says looking to the others._

 _Kari looks to the Principal "Athena's right she would never" She says and Principal Asato put his hand up "Relax girls, Ms Jenkins I know Aimee and Trisha very well and i come to know Kari and Athena too and i have never had one bit of trouble from them and if they say Athena didn't cheat i believe them"_

 _Ms. Jenkins then got angry "This is an outrage! I saw her cheating" She says to Principal Asato who would not listen to her on the matter._

 _Kari looks to her glaring "Principal Asato, I have evidence to believe Ms. Jenkins here is not even a real substitute teacher" She says to him_

 _Principal Asato then thinks finding it very odd Ms. Jenkins arrived on the very day he needed a sub "Come to think of it, I never got around to calling in for a Sub Ms. Jenkins showed up before i could" He says and eyes her "Why is that Ms. Jenkins?"_

 _Ms. Jenkins glares to them "What? You dare question me being a real substitute teacher?!" She says glaring. Principal Asato looks to her with a serious look in his face "As a matter of a fact i do" He says_

 _Ms. Jenkins then laughs before changing into a humanoid creature "Your discovery will be your destruction!" She says laughing._

 _Principal Asato then screams and runs out of the class room. Aimee raises an eyebrow "Did he just?" She says and the others nods being quite embaressed by his reaction._

 _Aimee then nods holding up her hand as she goes into her sequence "Moon Prism Power!" She calls out and turns before a gem on her chest then flashes before a pink ribbon beginning to make her sailor outfit appear and she turns before bringing her arms to her face the same pink ribbon like forms into white arm braces and the pink ribbon then goes down her body before making her skirt and boots appear._

 _To Finish off the transformation a gem appears on her forehead and forms her tiara then makes 2 gems appear in her hair before she strikes a pose as a moon appears behind her._

 _Trisha then appears in her sequence holding her gold pen with the red gem "Mars, Power!" She calls out as a ring of fire then goes along her as she turns transforming her into a Red & White sailor scout uniform and with a gold tiara on her forehead before she strikes a pose as a ring of fire appears behind her._

 _Kari then goes into hers holding up the pen going into a sequence "Jupiter Power!" She calls out before begins turning as Electricity forms around her transforming her into a green and white sailor scout uniform and a tiara on her forehead before striking a pose as lightning strikes behind her._

 _Athena then holds up her pen going into a sequence "Venus, Power" She calls out before turning as numerous stars swirls around her before causing a bright flash and she turns more appearing in her Orange and white sailor scout uniform with a navy blue bow at the chest._

 _Bavmorda then uses her dark magic against the sailor scouts sending them out a window of the classroom causing some damage to the school._

 _Aimee and them manage to get up even after that attack and looks to the school "ohh this is not good" Aimee says and sighs. They then see Bavmorda casting spells causing damage all over the school forcing students and staff to flee the building._

 _Trisha gasps "This is bad Aimee" She says seeing the damage then goes to attack Bavmorda "Fire, Soul!" She calls out sending fire blasts at the creature._

" _We have to save the School" Kari says before going to attack as well "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" She calls out sending bolts of lightning at the creature too making her scream in pain._

" _Venus Cresent Beam Smash!" Athena calls out sending a powerful blast of energy that also does damage to the Creature._

" _Moon Tiara Magic!" Aimee calls out and sent the tiara flying at the creature but Bavmorda does a spell to reflect it. "Impossible!" Aimee shouts and looks to the others worried "Were in big Trouble" She says sighing._

 _The others gets worried as well as they had to save the school but this creature was poweful and barely having any damage from their attacks._

" _Hey!" A voice shouts from behind them all and the girls turns quickly and sighs with relief seeing who it was._

 _Chloe then appears in a sequence holding up her pen "Mercury Power!" She calls out and turns as a stream of water goes along her transforming her into a blue & white sailor scout uniform before bringing her arms into a x at her face as causing her tiara to form before striking a pose as a pool of water appears behind her._

" _Mercury Bubbles, Blast!" Chloe calls out sending a bubbles blast striaght for Bavmorda "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Kari calls out combining her attack with Chloe's knowing it will do heavy damage._

" _Fire, Soul" Trisha calls out sending more fire balls at Bavmorda. "Venus Cresent Beam Smash!" Venus calls out sending more blasts of energy at her as well._

 _Bavmorda then screams again in real bad pain from these attacks and gasps when she saw Aimee. "Moon Tiara Magic!" Aimee calls out sending it flying at her finishing her off once and for all._

 _Athena looks to Chloe "Thanks, if you hadn't showed up we'd probably be goners" She says and Trisha and Kari nods "Yeah, you really saved us" They both say relieved._

 _Chloe looks to them nodding "No problem, but look at the school" She says as there was a huge hole in the side of it._

 _Aimee sighs looking to them "These is gonna take big time repairs school could very well be out for awhile" She says to them while not caring but knew some of the girls likes going to school._

 _Principal Asato came over moments after the girls reverts back to normal "This is gonna take atleast a month or more to repair the entire school, if not the rest of the school year" He says and sighs._


	9. Happy Birthday, Trisha

_**Chapter 9**_

" _Happy Birthday, Trisha"_

 _Aimee and Chloe was hanging out in Aimee's bedroom "So, Tomorrow is Trisha's birthday is everything all set?" Chloe asks her curiously. Aimee nods "Yeah, Mom pulled some strings and got Trisha's favorite band to perform at the party, Trisha's parents booked The land castle for the party.."_

 _Before She can say anything else Chloe stops her "Wait, Land Castle? As in the hottest club in town? Whoa" She says impressed. Aimee nods "Yeah, Kari and Athena are picking up the pizzas about 30 minutes before the party, you and i will be getting the cake" She says to her and looks to a list._

 _Krista came in the bedroom and hears them talking "Can i help Aimee?" She asks curiously and Chloe looks to her then to Aimee "We could use all the help we can get" She says to Aimee convincing her to let Krista to help._

 _Aimee then looks to them and nods "Of course you can Krista" She says smiling and Krista gets excited "YAY!" She says and tackles Aimee hugging her making Chloe laugh._

 _Aimee shakes her head looking "Krista, your something else" She says laughing. Krista looks to her and sticks her tongue at Aimee then giggles._

 _The next morning Krista was asked to keep Trisha busy for the entire morning. Krista goes to her house and rings the door bell._

 _Trisha opens the door and sees Krista "Krista? What you doing here?" She asks curiously raising an eye brow. Krista looks to her with a cute face "I thought maybe we can spend the morning together" She says with a cute smile on her face._

 _Trisha thinks while suspecting something was up but would play along for now "Alright, you hungry? We can go get some breakfast" Trisa says smiling. Krista smiles brightly and nods "I sure am" She says and Trisha smirks then takes Krista heading into town to a near by restaurant._

 _Meanwhile in Mystica Diamond's Dimension She laughs pacing through her throne room "So, It's Sailor Mars birthday huh, Well it shall be her last!" She says and laughs evilily._

 _Grey Star walks in her throne room and bows "I know of a creature who would be perfect for Sailor Mars destruction" He says smirking with a grin._

 _Back in Tokyo Kari and Athena was helping shop for decorations for the party this afternoon and sees Krista and Trisha near by "Oh crap" Kari says and pulls Athena into a building until Krista and Trisha walks pasted._

 _Athena looks to Kari sighing "That was to close" She says and looks out the window "We can not let her spot us or it will ruin the suprise" Athena says to Kari sighing._

 _Trisha and Krista soon arrives at a near restaurant and orders a couple breakfast burritos. "So why did you wanna hang out with me Krista?" She asks suspicious a bit knowing something was up._

 _Krista looks to her "Well, your my sister's friend so i was hoping it could mean us be friends too" She says to her and hugs her._

 _Trisha smiles looking to her "Of Course Krista, anytime you need me i am here for you" She says hugging her back. They both got their order and start eating while getting to know eachother._

 _Later that afternoon Aimee and Chloe was out getting the cake for the party "This is gonna be so great, i bet she didn't even think we would remember her birthday either" Chloe says smiling._

 _Aimee smiles looking to her "I know right, she thinks we been to busy to even remember can't wait to see her face today" She says giggling._

 _Moments later Kari and Athena meets up with Aimee and Chloe with the pizzas "This is gonna be so great" Kari says and they smile "perfect timing" Aimee says as they make their way to the landcastle with the stuff._

 _On the other end of town Krista and Trisha was heading down the street as Krista said she had another place for them to go as Krista was secretly taking her to the landcastle._

 _Just then a Wolf creature comes out of no where and grabs Trisha and took off with her. Krista gasps "Trisha!" She shouts and then nods before running off heading for the landcastle quick as she can._

 _Once at the landcastle she ran inside and was out of breath. "Krista? What you doing here were not ready" Aimee says as it was just her and the others plus Celina and Cosmo there currently._

 _Krista looks breathing hard "The city, a wolf, it took Trisha" She says and the girls gasps "It must be Mystica Diamond's latest creature" Kari says and looks to them._

" _Krista, you stay here with Celina and Cosmo we will go rescue the birthday girl" Aimee says and nods to the girls._

 _Aimee then nods holding up her hand as she goes into her sequence "Moon Prism Power!" She calls out and turns before a gem on her chest then flashes before a pink ribbon beginning to make her sailor outfit appear and she turns before bringing her arms to her face the same pink ribbon like forms into white arm braces and the pink ribbon then goes down her body before making her skirt and boots appear._

 _To Finish off the transformation a gem appears on her forehead and forms her tiara then makes 2 gems appear in her hair before she strikes a pose as a moon appears behind her._

 _Chloe then appears in a sequence holding same kind of pen but with a blue gem in the center "Mercury Power!" She calls out and turns as a stream of water goes along her transforming her into a blue & white sailor scout uniform before bringing her arms into a x at her face as causing her tiara to form before striking a pose as a pool of water appears behind her._

 _Kari then goes into hers holding up the pen going into a sequence "Jupiter Power!" She calls out before begins turning as Electricity forms around her transforming her into a green and white sailor scout uniform and a tiara on her forehead before striking a pose as lightning strikes behind her._

 _Athena then holds up her pen going into a sequence "Venus, Power" She calls out before turning as numerous stars swirls around her before causing a bright flash and she turns more appearing in her Orange and white sailor scout uniform with a navy blue bow at the chest._

 _Once transformed the girls rushes off heading into the city in search of Trisha. Moments after they left Rini arrives and sees Krista there by herself with Celina and Cosmo "Krista where is Aimee in them?" She asks not happy that they just left her._

 _Krista looks to Rini and looks down sad "Trisha was captured" She says and Rini gasps "Oh man, i hope they rescue her quick the guests will be here any time" She says worried now._

 _The girls soon finds the wolf creature who was about to attack Trisha who was unconcious. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Kari calls out performing her electrifing attack making the wolf scream in pain._

" _Venus Cresent Beam Smash!" She calls out sending a powerful blast of energy that also does damage to the creature._

 _Aimee and Chloe ran over to Trisha and quickly wakes her "huh, what happen?" Trisha says opening her eyes slowly. "umm that" Aimee says pointing to the Wolf creature and Trisha quickly got up "now i remember that thing captured me, and on my own birthday now i am pissed" She says glaring._

 _Trisha then appears in her sequence holding her gold pen with the red gem "Mars, Power!" She calls out as a ring of fire then goes along her as she turns transforming her into a Red & White sailor scout uniform and with a gold tiara on her forehead before she strikes a pose as a ring of fire appears behind her._

" _This will teach you to try ruinning my birthday, Fire, Soul" Trisha calls out sending a fire ball blast at the Wolf creature doing more damage._

 _The Wolf was now weakened a bit more but charges at them. "Mercury Bubbles, Blast!" Chloe calls out sending a bubbles blast striaght for the Wolf creature._

" _Fire, Soul" Trisha calls out sending another fire ball blast at the Wolf creature. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Kari calls out again sending out another electrifing attack._

 _Aimee then looks "Moon Tiara Magic!" She calls out sending it straight for the Wolf creature defeating it. Trisha then looks and sighs "Happy Birthday to me" She says and sighs going to walk off._

" _Hey Trisha, come with us we could use your help with something" Aimee says and then grins to the girls. Having her back to the girls Trisha stops and sighs "Sure, why not"_

 _The girls then reverts back and takes Trisha down the street as they head back for the landcastle. Once their they then walk in and Rini and Trisha's parents and all their friends jumps out "Suprise!" They say to Trisha and they all begin singing happy birthday to her._

 _Trisha then gasps and tears up a bit "You mean, you remembered?" She asks them all being speechless. Aimee smiles giggling "Of Course We remembered, We had Krista keeping you busy all morning for we can set it all up"_

 _Trisha then looks to Krista who ran to her hugging her "You little sneak" Trisha says smiling. Trisha giggles but looks up to her "I am glad your ok" She says and Trisha hugs her tightly happy that she has friends who care so much about her that would remember her birthday._

 _Just then they all laugh and sits down as they begin to celebrate her birthday having pizza, cake and ice cream. It was Trisha's 14th birthday and it was the first birthday party she has really ever had and it made her so happy._

 _Back in Mystica Diamond's dimension she looks to Grey Star and uses her dark magic on him "You have failed me again!" She says in anger. Grey Star looks to her "It's those blasted Sailor Scouts they got warned of her capture" He says while in pain from her dark magic she was using on him._


	10. Missing Basketball Team

_**Chapter 10**_

" _Missing Basketball Team"_

 _It was a monday morning and it is the first day back to school since the school got attacked a month or two ago. Aimee looks to the school and sighs thinking "Guess, they wasted no time in repairing" She says walking to the entrance._

 _Kari and Athena walks near holding hands "Finally classes is back in session" Kari says smiling. Athena then looks to her girlfriend smiling before kissing her cheek "Least we got classes together again this semester" She says giggling._

 _Chloe and Trisha was already inside with Aimee "So Aimee, did you hang out with Cody while school was out?" Chloe asks her giggling leaning against the lockers._

 _Aimee blushes looking to them "Yeah, i did" She says looking and thinks about Cody and how much he means to her "Guys, i think i love him" She says blushing._

 _Kari looks to her "Awww, i knew!" She says giggling and looks to Athena thinking "You look to him the same way i've always looked to Athena" Kari says smiling holding Athena's hand._

 _Chloe hears them and smiles "you guys love making single people like me and Trisha jealous huh?" She says laughing and Aimee smiles "Don't blame me, their the ones who asked about Cody" She says giggling._

 _Cody walks over smiling and kisses Aimee "Hey girls, talking about me?" He says putting his arm around Aimee._

 _Trisha looks to Cody "So Cody, you guys think you'll win tonight?" She asks him curiously. Cody looks and sighs "I am afraid i won't be playing in the game tonight, my grades slipped a little" He says to them and felt bad as he knew he will be letting the team down._

 _Aimee looks to him "Wait, you didn't tell me you was in danger of being benched" She says to him and sighs. Cody looks to her sighing "I didn't want your mom thinking i was a bad boyfriend for you who slacks off"_

 _Aimee then looks to the others giving the pretty please look knowing one of them could surely tutor Cody. Chloe looks to her thinking "I would, but you know i got practice after school" She says speaking the truth._

 _Trisha looks sighing "Sorry, but my parents wants me finding after school job" She says and The girls gasps not expecting to hear Trisha had to get a job._

 _Kari and Athena smiles nodding "We can Tutor him" Kari says and Athena agrees with her. "Come by my place at 4 and we can get started" Kari says to him and he nods "Thank you so much" He says then walks off._

 _Meanwhile in Mystica Diamond's dimesion she walks around her throne room and thinks "I must put an end to those blasted Sailor scouts but Grey Star fails every time" She says trying to come up with a plan herself._

 _She then looks to her crystal ball seeing the basketball team practicing and grins "Of Course, i could trap their precious basketball team in another dimesion and when the sailor scouts comes to the rescue they'd be trapped as well this is to perfect" She says and laughs._

 _She then uses her magic to create the perfect creature to do just that task and gives the creature it's orders "Do no fail me" She says and sent the creature to Tokyo._

 _Back at Kari's house her and Athena was now tutoring Cody as a favor to Aimee. "Alright what's the subject your struggling in?" Kari asks him curiously._

 _Cody looks to her and sighs "World History" He says and Athena looks "Seems to be the subject a lot of students struggles in" She says and Kari nods._

" _Alright, Let's get to work" Kari says to them and opens her books. Cody nods opening his book and sighs looking to the chapter he was on._

 _Kari looks to him thinking then starts asking him historic questions and Athena sits on Kari's bed watching Kari tutor her as she was letting Kari due to she knew a lot more then Athena did._

 _Meanwhile at the Junior High the basketball game was about to start however the home team was not yet there and it was only 15 minutes before the game was suppose to begin._

 _Aimee looks around then turns to her mom and Krista "Where is the home team?" She asks them curious and confused. Rini looks to her and looks around "You better go check it out" Rini says to her._

 _Aimee then exits the gym and ran down the hall leaving the school. She goes into town in search of any sign of the team before suddenly stops seeing a barrier or something with both team's buses stuck in side "What in the world is that?" She says confused and looks around._

 _Celina and Cosmo ran over seeing this "My word, that looks like a gateway to another dimesion" Celina says to Aimee._

 _Aimee then looks to them "Go get the others" She says to them and sighs looking to the gateway. "I must act now" She says knowing what she had to do._

 _Aimee then nods holding up her hand as she goes into her sequence "Moon Prism Power!" She calls out and turns before a gem on her chest then flashes before a pink ribbon beginning to make her sailor outfit appear and she turns before bringing her arms to her face the same pink ribbon like forms into white arm braces and the pink ribbon then goes down her body before making her skirt and boots appear._

 _To Finish off the transformation a gem appears on her forehead and forms her tiara then makes 2 gems appear in her hair before she strikes a pose as a moon appears behind her._

 _A creature then appears "Ah, Sailor Moon so good of you to try and save your precious sports players" She says and laughs._

" _I will stop you Whatever it takes, With or without the other sailor scouts" Aimee says making a simular pose as her grand mother and mother always did many years ago._

 _Celina ran into the city soon spotting Both Trisha and Chloe who was heading for the school "Girls" She calls out running to them quick._

 _Chloe looks back "Celina, whats wrong?" She asks and Trisha stops and looks to Celina. Celina then stops and catches her breath "Sailor Moon needs you, Mystica Diamond has trapped the home team in a gateway to another dimesion"_

 _Trisha sighs "Always can count on that she-witch to mess up a big game" She says and signals Chloe. They then head behind the school and looks around then nods to eachother._

 _Chloe then appears in a sequence holding same kind of pen but with a blue gem in the center "Mercury Power!" She calls out and turns as a stream of water goes along her transforming her into a blue & white sailor scout uniform before bringing her arms into a x at her face as causing her tiara to form before striking a pose as a pool of water appears behind her.  
_

 _Trisha then appears in her sequence holding her gold pen with the red gem "Mars, Power!" She calls out as a ring of fire then goes along her as she turns transforming her into a Red & White sailor scout uniform and with a gold tiara on her forehead before she strikes a pose as a ring of fire appears behind her._

 _They both then run off heading to join up with Sailor Moon to take on the creature and to save the basketball team._

 _Meanwhile Cosmo rushed off to Kari's house and jumps in her window on to her bed and looks to Athena and signals outside. "Um Kari, i think we are needed" Athena says knowing that Signal and sighs._

 _Kari then nods sighing "Cody, i hate to do this but something has come up and we need to cut this short we can meet up in the library tomorrow" She says to him._

 _Cody looks to them and thinks "Um, are you sure i mean i really need to pass this test and it's tomorrow 6th period" He says becoming a bit worried now._

 _She looks to him nodding "We both have free period at 10 meet me in the library then" She says and Cody agreed nodding before leaving with a sigh._

 _Kari and Athena runs outside with Cosmo only mere moments after Cody had left her house. "What's going on?" Kari asks Cosmo really feeling bad for having to cut Cody's tutoring short._

 _Cosmo looks to them "Mystica Diamond has trapped the basketball's home team in a gateway to another dimesion, Sailor moon needs your help Celina has already went to get the others"_

 _Kari and Athena sighs "Boy, i am growing tired of this Mystica Diamond always making trouble i can not wait to end her" Kari says and looks to Athena before they both nod._

 _Kari then goes into hers holding up the pen going into a sequence "Jupiter Power!" She calls out before begins turning as Electricity forms around her transforming her into a green and white sailor scout uniform and a tiara on her forehead before striking a pose as lightning strikes behind her._

 _Athena then holds up her pen going into a sequence "Venus, Power" She calls out before turning as numerous stars swirls around her before causing a bright flash and she turns more appearing in her Orange and white sailor scout uniform with a navy blue bow at the chest._

 _Once transformed they both rushed off heading to join up with the others to save the home team and put an end to Mystica Diamond's latest plot._

 _Sailor Moon was currently taking on the creature "Moon Tiara Magic!" She calls out tosing her tiara at the creature however it was then reflected back to her and she was able to dodge it just in time "That was close" She says sighing._

 _Just then help arrives "Mercury Bubbles, Blast!" Chloe calls out sending a bubbles blast striaght for the creature._

" _Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Kari calls out combining her attack with Chloe's to do heavy damage._

 _The creature glares taking a hit "Now i am angry" She says before zaps Chloe and traps her in the gateway too._

" _Chloe!" The girls shouts and then glares "Now your gonna pay" Aimee says so angry. "That was our friend you won't get away with that!" Aimee adds and wonders how they will save her._

 _Kari then looks to Aimee having an idea "Aimee, let's combine our attacks to make one powerful destructive attack" She says and Aimee liked the idea nodding._

" _Fire, Soul" Trisha calls out sending out Fireballs hoping this works. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Kari calls out sending out another electrifing attack._

" _Venus Cresent Beam Smash!" She calls out sending a powerful blast of energy. Aimee goes to add the finishing touch "Moon Tiara Magic!" She calls out sending out her tiara._

 _The powerful combined attack then took out the gateway saving the home team and Chloe while eliminating the creature in the process._

 _Chloe looks to them and sighs with relief "Nice thinking Kari" She says to her and hugs her._

 _The girls then smile before returning to the school as the home team was finally able to arrive at the school. The girls returns to the gym and joins back up with Rini and Krista._

" _Finally the game can start" Krista says to them giggling being quite excited. Aimee smiles looking "Never imagined you being a basketball fan sis" She says and Krista sticks her tongue out at Aimee._

 _Rini and the girls laugh before Kari looks over to Aimee "Aimee, i am sorry i had to cut the tutoring short due to the emergancy" She says and Aimee looks to her nodding "I know you will get his grades up don't worry" Aimee says having complete faith in Kari._


End file.
